When producing a gas well, the buildup of liquids within the production tubing may cause a reduction in produced gas flow. In order to remove the liquid from the production tubing, artificial lift techniques may be utilized. One such technique is plunger lift, in which a plunger is traveled through the production tubing to remove the liquid buildup, referred to herein as a liquid slug. The plunger is typically a length of metal such as steel which fits within the production tubing. The plunger may include one or more seals positioned therearound to at least partially seal against the production tubing. When sufficient gas is produced without a liquid slug in the production tubing, the plunger may remain generally within a lubricator positioned at the wellhead. The plunger may remain suspended in the lubricator because of the pressure exerted by the flow of liquids and gases on the lower surface of the plunger which results in a force on the plunger greater than the weight of the plunger. Alternatively, the plunger may be retained in place in the lubricator by a catch. When sufficient liquid has formed such as to produce a liquid slug, the outlet of the wellhead may be closed and, where used, the catch released allowing the plunger to descend through the production tubing and through the liquid slug. The outlet is kept closed long enough such that the pressure in the production casing increases from gas in the formation. Once a sufficient pressure is reached, the outlet may be opened, lowering the pressure in the production tubing above the plunger, causing it to rise to the surface. The liquid slug above the plunger is brought to the surface with the plunger. At the surface, the plunger may be retained within the lubricator by fluid pressure or by the catch.